How They Fell For Each Other
by TheRebelFlesh
Summary: OTP Bootcamp challenge for Jily! The story of how the duo fell in love, traveling through their years at Hogwarts and beyond. A series of 50 one-shots inspired by prompted words or phrases! Rating may be raised later on, but not past T. Please read and leave a review!


**Hey everyone! So this is my first Harry Potter fanficton, the OTP Bootcamp challenge for Jily (JamesXLily)! A series of 50 one-shots inspired by prompted words and phrases. It will probably jump around a lot, through their years at Hogwarts as well as after their schooling. This will also include some Lily and Remus friendship, and ****_MAY _****have the rating raised in later chapter, but only to T. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the OTP Bootcamp challenge. All the prompt words are found on the OTP Bootcamp Challenge thread in the HP forum.**

* * *

__Chapter 1: Acrid

Lily wasn't sure if she'd ever been this nervous. Her first lessons were today, and everyone around her seemed to know what they were doing already. She'd skimmed through all her books before getting here, but she was afraid it wasn't going to be enough. Fiddling with the strap of new bag as she clambered down the steps with the rest of the first years, she tripped on some sort of vanishing step, getting her leg stuck in the process. Her head whipped around, hoping someone would help her up. But the group of students around her was slowly thinning as they all made their way down to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. Great. she struggled to get her leg free, shouting for help. She was going to be late now! She was almost about to give up on getting to class when three boys her age rounded the corner. The one if front was rather tall, with unruly black, sticking up in all directions, and round glasses. He was laughing wildly with another dark-haired boy with a reckless grin and twinkling grey eyes, while a slightly smaller, grayish looking boy followed behind them.

"HEY! Can someone help me here," she yelped desperately, waving her arms.

The two dark-haired boys stopped in their tracks immediately, and began laughing even harder, pointing at Lily's stuck leg.

"You're on your own, Red!", the boy with the glasses shouted back at her, already bounding down the staircase as Lily made an indignant sound at her new nickname.

The smaller, light-haired boy hesitated in following his friends before sighing and setting down his stuffed bag, deciding to help the feisty red-head out.

After struggling to free her leg for a few minutes, she finally managed to twist herself out with the help, breathlessly smiling at the other boy.

"I'm Remus, by the way," he replied while heaving his bag back on his shoulder, craning his neck to see where his friends had gone.

"Lily. Thanks for helping me, though, those other boys didn't seem very nice..."

The boy, Remus, smiled dryly, "They're not so bad. We should probably get going, were already late..."

The pair practically ran the entire way down to the dungeons, Lily being careful not to get stuck on any more vanishing steps. They finally made it to the class several minutes late, and Remus and Lily breathlessly tried to explain why they weren't on time. Their new Potions professor, a jovial, rotund man named Slughorn, understood completely, and smiled widely as he pointed the two to their new seats.

As it turns out, Lily was particularly good at potions, though she wasn't quite sure why. Professor Slughorn fawned over her talents, and Remus chuckled by her side as they worked together. He was really interested about Lily being a Muggle-born, since he was the child of two wizards himself, and kept asking her all sorts of questions. She didn't mind, really, it was nice to have a friend in such a strange, new place. She was in the middle of explaining what muggle primary school had been like, when a huge cloud of acrid, yellow-green smoke was expelled from a cauldron on the other side of the room. All the students started gagging at the rotten eggs smell and making faces, while the professor quickly ushered them out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily spied the two boys from earlier, hair singed and grinning faces covered in soot. She was really starting to hate them...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review since this is my first Harry Potter fanficton!**


End file.
